The Walking Dead: Guns n' Walkers
by Sender23
Summary: The story begins with a mechanical fellow named Tommy "Tom" Thompson, who woke up in a world of hell, Will he survive to this harsh world? Disclaimer: I don't own anything from walking dead except my OC character, Rated M For some violence,Strong words, and some adult themes. The story will be based on the TV Series. (In-progress).
1. Chapter 1: Hell gone break loose

**So probably my first time writing a story here, so you might like it or not and my character might sound unrealistic.**

**And my both male OC are mine do not use em without permissions**

**And my story is based on by The Walking Dead TV Series**

**I do not own anything from Walking dead**

* * *

"Hell gone break loose"

-Chapter 1-

Tommy "Tom" Thompson is a 29 year's old white canadian fellow, who lived in a small apartment in a town named King County, Georgia. Tom work's as a part-time mechanical engineer on the town, while on weekends spend's his time collecting vintage military stuffs, Tom owned an black Indian 841 in his he was home watching TV, heard rumors that an unidentified virus was spreading across the country making the dead come back to life which Tom think's it's a joke.

Tom then waking up exactly at 7 AM was a resting day for Tom at his home. With freshly cooked pancakes and a cup of coffee prepared at his breakfast sat down on his sofa to watch TV to find some interesting news to show. The weird thing is all the channel was the same news reported to the people so he decided to watch it. Then they showed a video of people eating each other and while other people looked like they were screaming for "help".

"What the hell? People eating each other? WHAT KIND OF A SICK JOKE THIS IS?!" Tom then jumped out of his sofa in shocked and then take's a look outside by the window. As he witness people panicking outside his house, streets were full of dead bodies while gun fighting occurs.

Then listened back to the news to get more information about the nightmare happening. News then showed that a quarantine zone was being set up in Atlanta for the people. Then a male stated that if you got bitten or just scratched by an infected person you will die then you will turn into one of them.

John then started to calm his ass down for a second to think what to do. John then started to dress some vintage war military stuff clothes and some gears at his basement. As he equipped some weapons like Smith & Wesson Model 10, and Winchester Model 97 with it's accessories and some ammo, while put's some supplies he can use in his WWII US Army 10th Mountain Division Canvas Backpack Rucksack Field Pack bag and refills his water canteen quickly before he went to the garage.

After he got things ready, quickly ran to his garage and turns the motorcycle's engine on. As the garage door open's he quickly drive away his apartment. Leave's the town in one piece heading for Atlanta.


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Ain't That Bad

**A/N: **sorry for the chapter 1 cause its too short you know and i will do my best to keep writting.

Chapter 3 and 4 is still in progressing so patience plz.

* * *

"Hell Ain't That Bad"

-Chapter 2-

one week has passed by then since the beginning of the outbreak, Tom is used to this hellish world in which he live's in now. Tom then even started to call the persons who eat's live people "Walkers". Tom is lucky to know how to use his weapons and how to kill walkers directly because if he didn't he will end up dead like anybody else.

* * *

On his way towards Atlanta, Tom saw many cars heading in the city and it was jammed in a traffic problem or something. Tom then find's himself stuck in the traffic jam too, so he started to walk with his motorcycle for a nearby RV to ask for some water. Tom then met an old kind man named Dale and two blonde sisters named Andrea and Amy. Tom started to hear some explosives and take's a look of what is happening, there he saw the city getting napalm bombed to stop the walkers taking the city. Tom the met a big man with black curly hair named Shane had an idea to set up camp in a quarry nearby to stay and wait. Shane went with Lori an older brunette haired and her 12-year-old son Carl to lead the way with the RV and Tom right behind them.

Shane then introduced Tom to Ed, a big man with some anger issues, Carol a shy mother with a buzz-cut and their 12-year-old daughter Sophia that also was shy like her mother. It didn't take long before more people came to the quarry to get away. Among them was Theodor Dog or T-Dog for shortcut, a muscular African-American with a shaved head, the redneck brothers Daryl and Merle Dixon an ex-con, Jacqui another female African-American and a young friendly Asian guy named Glenn.

Dale had an extra tent that he let Tom use and then Tom helped Glenn to distribute tents to the people in need in quarry, Tom then finally gets a day to rest his tired ass. After three weeks of survival, it seemed that everyone in the camp had something to contribute except Ed and Merle. But no one had ever to speak of it to prevent troubles. Tom then became a friend to Merle cause Tom and Merle both own motorcycles and had a love for it. Tom find's himself securing the forest with Daryl not with only Daryl but with his trusted bayonet, Tom became friends to the group especially to Amy.

Tom then take's a lean at a tree watching the people do their things.

"Hey Tom." Dale called Tom while he was approaching him

"Yes Dale?" Tom answered while hold's his shotgun's sling and straps it to his shoulder.

"Tom can i ask you a question?"

"Sure Dale what is it?"

"Why are you wearing some old army stuffs?" Dale chuckling after asking Tom about his dress.

"Well i was an vintage arm collector i collect old military stuff you know."

"Ah i see... Nice seeing you Tom" Dale then left heading to Andrea.

"Take care old man" Tom then waved and walked away.

Tom then saw T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui, Glenn, Merle and Andrea. Left off the camp and went towards Atlanta to scavenge supplies.

A few moments later they heard a CB about a man going towards Atlanta without knowing the city is crawling with walkers but they could not reply so the man is in deep s***.

Tom then walk's up to the camp and sit's his ass down infront of the fireplace. Amy then take's a seat next to Tom infront of the fireplace and then.

"So Tom can i ask this funny question?" Amy smiling while asking Tom.

"Sure so what is you're funny question?"

"Why are you that ugly? hahahaha" Amy laughing while asking Tom why is he that ugly XD?

"Aw come on is that even a question? hahahaha" Tom laughing with Amy having their relationship grow up like a plant.

Tom and Amy spend's both of their time together in the camp talking with each other, eating with each other, and so on.

* * *

**A/N:** Whacked my brain writing this story up...


	3. Chapter 3: World is so Cruel

**HERE GOES CHAPTER 3 BOOM**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time cause am too busy in real life getting my ass tired all day. And this chapter will be based on some episodes so expect some familiar quotes.

* * *

"World is so Cruel"

-Chapter 3-

So Tom finally was able to improve his accuracy and aim, for practicing at the woods like shooting at a can. Even get quicker in reloading his shotgun and his revolver for like 1 minute, Tom help's Dale to his RV sometimes, while on the other time of the day spend's his time with Amy walking around the forest and talking with each other.

* * *

Later that day in the camp, Amy frets over the whereabouts of the group, her sister in particular. Dale and Jim were working on the RV's troublesome radiator hose. While Tom just wander's around near Amy.

"It's late. They should have been back by now"

"Worrying won't make it better Amy" Dale replied while working on the radiator hose with Jim.

"Look Amy don't worry they will come back i promise you that" Tom to Amy

Suddenly, the radio crackles and squeaks, Dale then receive's T-Dog's garbled transmission, explaining that they're trapped in the department store, surrounded by a horde of walkers.

"Shane?" Lori then called Shane to make some decisions.

" No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that."

"That's bullshit Shane." Tom then argued.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy argued.

" Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy…"

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that. There's nothing we can do."

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch." Amy then replied furiously and storm's off.

Lori looks at Shane and then follows Amy. Thunder rumbles.

"Amy…"

"Come on. It's all right, buddy."

"Ok, that's it"

"Ill go there and bring them all home in one piece!" Tom then replied furiously.

"Look kid, you just can't go riding in the city like a cowboy and bring them all home at once!" Shane argues with Tom.

"If im gonna die out there trying to save all of em, so be it." Tom then leave's the conversation and grab's both of his loaded firearms and head's for his motorcycle.

Tom then grab's some few ammo for his shotgun while 6 rounds for his revolver. Then for a few moments few people came to Tom to say something.

"Be careful out there kid." Dale to Tom before he leave's.

"Look Tom you don't have to do this." Lori convincing Tom to not to leave.

"Well if i don't leave their gonna die out there."

"Promise me sir that you will come back home with all of them ." Carl asking promises to Tom.

"Will do kid." Tom then pat's Carl's head then smile's.

Amy then came out of nowhere just to talk to Tom before he leave's.

"Tom i want you to keep my sister safe will you?" Amy asks for one more favor.

"I promise you Amy." Tom then tipped his M1917 helmet and wave's goodbye to the camp.

As the conversation is over, Tom then drive's away from the camp and head's toward Atlanta.

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter is bit of short cause i am running out of ideas and you know. But i will do my best for the 4th chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Cowboy in the City

**So this chapter is still based on guts which is where the group is holed up in Atlanta cause their surrounded with a bunch of walkers and before their escape part.**

* * *

"Cowboy in the City"

-Chapter 4-

Tom then finally arrives at Atlanta for a few minutes, As he find's the place empty and quiet so he need's to drive his motorcycle slowly and quietly. As he is near the department store find's himself trapped infront of an large mob of hungry walkers.

"OH! SHIT|" Tom then jump's off his motorcycle before reaching the walkers, by these actions send's his motorcycle crashing on some few walkers.

"HEY TOM HEAD FOR THE ALLEY AT THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BUILDING!" Morales shouting to Tom at the roof of the department store.

Tom then run's to the alley while firing his revolver on some few walkers blocking his way.

"I HATE THIS SHIT!" Tom yelling while running through the walkers with an empty revolver.

As Tom reach's the alley got suprised by Glenn waiting at the fence gate. Both of them quickly climbed up the ladder to reach the roof of the building.

"Glenn thank you for saving my ass this time," Tom thanking Glenn while take's a breathe.

"Tom what the hell are you doing here man,"

"Ill explain more further on the way okay, lead me where you guy's hanging out."

Glenn then lead's Tom down a staircase to an alley, which is free of all but two zombies thanks to a bus blockade. Tom then equip's his bayonet and then approach's the two walkers cautiously.

"TAKE THIS!" Tom then send's the blade of the bayonet inside the skull of a walker and rip's the brain flesh inside, As he dislodged his knife then approach's the second walker.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tom then stab's the walker's head with force as this would crush the skull within and leave's some brain flesh around the ground.

Tom and Glenn then rushes inside the department store and closes the door. Tom then instantly get's a gun to his face by Andrea.

"Tom? what the hell are you doing here?"

"Came here to bring ya all back to the camp in one piece,"

"Well that's a dumbest thing to do, Tom you're a dumbass than i am."

"Shut up Glenn, okay then so i got my motorcycle crashed and i get my ass stucked in this too. So any one of you got any ideas to get the hell out of here alive?"

"Yeah i do" then a man came out of nowhere the area, a police officer named Rick Grimes.

"Hey who is this guy?"

"He's officer friendly"

"Officer friendly ey? okay then what is your plan?"

As they all climbed up to the rooftop discussing their plan as usual.

"That construction site, those trucks… They always keep keys on hand."

"So you're telling me that you're gonna grab that cube van and drive it off to pick us here?"

"Question is how would you pass these walkers?"

"You'll never make it past the walkers." Morales then replied.

"You got me out of that tank." Rick then turned around and talked to Glenn.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted." Glenn replied.

"Can we distract them again?"

Then suddenly a familiar voice came out of nowhere which it sound's like Merle.

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes.""

"Merle why is he cuffed?"

"He was an asshole that why he is." Merle then raised his middle finger to T-Dog.

"They're drawn by sound, right?"

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come."

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you."

"They can tell us by smell?" Tom then did some face palm after Rick replied.

"Can't you?" Glenn replied

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct."

"Only common sense."


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the city in one Piece

**A/N: **Man im bored as hell, and im running out of ideas so expect chapter 6 to be publish sooner or later...

This still is based on guts. And i don't own anything from walking dead except my Original Character.

* * *

"Leaving the city in one Piece"

-Chapter 5-

So probably after they discussed their plan they are gonna need some guts from a dead walker so that Rick and Glenn get to the construction site alive.

_Rick then gives outfits and accessories to others._

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold."

"He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through."

"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever." Rick replied

"I prefer to stick to officer friendly's plan rather to get eaten by a bunch of flesh eating motherfuckers now do i?"

_The group then goes outside and drags one of the walkers they killed into the store._

Rick grabs a fire axe and the group puts on trench coats so they don't get guts on their good clothes. Rick is prepared to start chopping, but he stops at the last moment. He gets down and searches the Walker. He pulls out a wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died… And a picture of a pretty girl. "With love, from Rachel." He used to be like us… Worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne."

"One more thing… He was an organ donor." Glenn replied.

After a moment of silence, Rick starts to hack away at the Walker. The guts really gross everyone out and they start to gag.

"Madre de Dios!" Morales replied.

"Jesus Christ man."

"Oh."

"Dios!"

"Oh God."

"Keep chopping." _Rick hands the axe to Morales. Glenn groans._

"I am so gonna hurl."

"Later." Morales hacks away the body of the walker.

"Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." _They apply some guts on Rick and Glenn except Tom._

"Man i ain't gonna touch that shit." Tom replied.

"Oh God! Oh jeez. Oh, this is bad. This is really bad."

"Think about something else… Puppies and kittens."

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-Dog replied while Glenn vomits.

"That is just evil. What is wrong with you?"

" Next time let the cracker beat his ass."

"God this disgusting man."

"I'm sorry, yo."

"You suck."

"Do we smell like them?"

"You smell like a dead fried chicken to me." Tom replied.

"Oh yeah. Glenn. Just in case." Andrea give's her gun to Glenn.

"If we make it back, be ready."

"Roger that."

"What about Merle Dixon?" Rick tosses the handcuff key to T-Dog.

"Give me the axe. We need… we need more guts." Rick starts to chop again.

"Oh god man."

For a few moments later, Rick and Glenn walk outside and walk past two Walkers that are close to them. The Walkers briefly look at them, but the Walkers smell dead on them so they don't bother. Rick and Glenn crawl under a bus and come out on the other side where a huge hoard of Walkers is waiting for them. Rick and Glenn continue to shuffle through the crowd without any Walkers noticing that they are alive.

_As the survival group enters the roof and looks down at the Walkers, Glenn and Rick._

"Hey, what's happening, man?" Merle then replied while looking to the group.

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B."

"Hey, come on. Talk to me, y'all."

" Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me? Can anybody out there hear me?"

"There." _Morales notices Glenn and Rick._

_As the Thunder_ _rumbles._

"Looks like it's going to rain, isn't that bad news?" Tom then started to look at the cloud, it seemed the cloud is going to rain for like few seconds.

"That asshole is out on the street with the handcuff keys?" T-Dog shows him the key he has.

* * *

**A/N: **So probably i might make the chapter 6 for the next few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving the city in one Piece

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, cause im really busy in real life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from walking dead except my character.

* * *

"Leaving the city in one Piece 2"

-Chapter 6-

Then for a few moments later Rick and Glenn are still walking outside the street passing through the walkers without making the walkers eat em like a fresh meat. While the other people are on the roof watching both of their asses at the same time, then for a few moments something just happened which makes some bad things to happen.

_Thunder rumbles. Then drops a few rain._

_"_Oh man. It's just a cloudburst. We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick."

"Like hell it would." Tom replied.

Rick and Glenn try not to panic as they continue to walk at the normal pace. They notice that the rain is starting to wash of the guts. The Walkers are starting to get a whiff of life walking past them and they start to get a little more aggressive towards Rick and Glenn as they try to figure out if they are dead or alive.

"Looks like the "cloudburst" makes something to happen which is bad, don't you agree?"

"Guess so." Andrea replied.

However, as more guts wash off, the Walkers realize that they are indeed alive. One of them starts to charge at them and Rick proceeds to crush its skull with the axe.

"RUN!" Rick and Glenn take off down the street with Rick killing 6 more with the axe and Glenn killing 2 with a crowbar he has. The two throw their weapons over the fence and climb over it before the Walkers are able to get them. While Glenn finds the keys to the truck, Rick pulls Merle's pistol and kills more Walkers with it. Glenn finally finds the keys to the truck and throws them to Rick. As they enter the truck as some Walkers start climbing over the fence and running after them. One of them reaches the truck and taps on Glenn's window, The two speed away before the walkers catch up.

"They're leaving us." Andrea replied panicking and all.

"What? What?"

"Where they going? Where they going?"

"No no, come back."

"They will come back!" Tom replied having a lil hope for the two derpbags driving away the store. Then for a few moments a car alarm have just attracted the walkers from the street and store to come. This was Glenn driving a sports car attracting the walkers away and tells the group to meet up at the roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street.

The group heads down towards the loading dock to make their escape, whereas Dixon is still handcuffed.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Morales yelling while rushing down to the stairs.

"Hey, you can't leave me here! I'm not fooling, man! Morales! Hey, man! Don't do this!" Merle yelled still ignored by the people."

"Lets get out of dodge city for once move you're asses!" Tom replied while having Andrea to go down stairs. As they all go downstairs Merle is still cuffed at the pipeline sitting like a duck. T-Dog then came back for him to unlock the handcuffs but then ends up dropping the key towards down the drain. As this makes T-Dog a no choice but to leave but then chains the door to the roof to make sure walkers don't get to reach Merle and eat his ass off.

As the rest of the survivors are in the loading dock,T-Dog joins the rest of the survivors just in time before the Walkers break through the second set of doors and storm the store. Thanks to Glenn, Rick has the chance to pull in with his truck. As they all rushed in the truck walkers started to chase em while Rick drives the van away from the store. Merle then still cuffed at the roof yelling like a damn mad dog.

Down the highway that Rick entered Atlanta in, the car alarm still ringing as Glenn speeds down the highway in the red sports car. He is listening to music and screaming at the rush of driving down the road this fast. As the group leaves Atlanta once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7: The angry Dixon

**Disclaimer:** I really do not own anything from the Walking Dead, except my OC Character. This chapter will be based on "Tell it to the Frogs", so expect some familiar sentences and events from the TV show.

* * *

"The angry Dixon"

-Chapter 7-

It seems like the group finally leaves the town in one piece and heads home. Merle then still at the department store cuffed mumbles to himself on the roof, as though he's talking to someone sitting right in front of him. Hot sun beats down on his burnt scalp. When walkers clamor at the stairwell door, he comes out of his daze and pleads to God for help, crying weakly for perhaps the first time in his life. But he spots the hacksaw from the overturned tool box and his resolve strengthens. He shouts at God, "I ain't never begged you! I ain't gonna start beggin' you now!" Taking off his belt, he uses it to try to reel in the hacksaw, lying just out of reach.

With the sun setting on the road driving back to the camp, Morales advises Rick not to dwell on Merle's abandonment. "Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back...except, maybe Daryl," Morales says. Merle's brother. "Well this gonna be bad news after all... eh?" Tom said in an canadian accent and looks at Andrea like a big brother.

* * *

Later then, as they all arrive back at the camp. Morales tells Rick to come meet everybody, though he looks tired, and far more interested in continuing on to find his wife and son. He follows anyway. Andrea and Amy tearfully reunite, as does Morales with his wife, son and daughter. This reunion causes Carl to cry because it makes him miss his Dad, so Lori pulls him away from the crowd to comfort him.

Glenn explains to the group that they made it out of Atlanta thanks to the "new guy," and Morales adds that he's a police officer like Shane.

Rick emerges from the van. The first person he recognizes is Shane, and the pair trade stunned glances as Carl tearfully lifts his head and Lori's eyes follow. He spots Rick, shouting "DAD!" as he runs into Rick's open arms. Lori races after him and embraces her husband and son. The rest of the group, and Shane, watch on, dumbfounded. Lori meets Shane's gaze and stares at him, wide-eyed, as she tearfully reunites with her husband.

"Ain't that the sweetest thing ever happened to him, isn't that right Shane?" Tom admiring at Rick and talk's to Shane, as ever as it was expected Shane didn't reply just stared at the scene and walk's off away from it.

Later that night, around the campfire, Rick describes the disorientation he felt waking up alone in the hospital. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life, put somewhere else." Lori explains she was told Rick would be med-evaced to Atlanta, but it never happened. "Mom said you died," Carl comments. "She had every reason to believe that," Rick replies, expressing immense gratitude to Shane for saving his family.

Nearby, Ed Peletier — a hulking, blue-collar type — stokes his family's fire with a fresh log. Shane intervenes, instructing Ed to pull the log so they can't be seen from a distance. Ed tells him to mind his own business, "for once," but concedes under Shane's forceful command - instructing his meek wife Carol to pull the log from the fire. Ed glares as Shane bids Carol and their daughter Sophia good evening, asking if they're doing okay. "Just fine," Carol says, hiding from her husband's stony glare.

Back at the group's campfire, without the Peletier family, discussing what to tell to Daryl Dixon (Merle's brother) about his brother.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale asked the people who went to the city skeptically.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog replied bravely (or not).

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick replied, seemingly looks like a competition...

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn replied, due to the racism in the sentence makes T-Dog angry a lil bit.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog then argued again and again.

"We could lie..." Replied Amy.

"Hell, lies lead nothing to no good. It will even make Daryl more angry if he knew the truth." Tom said in his infamous canadian accent looking handsome at his vintage military uniform.

"Or tell the truth." Answered Andrea. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked skeptically. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise… We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog replied making some points or not or maybe? hell i don't know.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that… Not that chain, not that padlock. My point… Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."

For a few seconds later everybody was heading for their tents...

"Hey, Amy!" Tom said before Amy could go in her tent.

"Yeah?" Amy asked after he turned around to face Tom.

"Look i am sorry for making your idea look like a bad one." Tom apologizing to Amy a lil bit.

"Its okay Tom... I was just throwing idea out there." Amy replied calmly "And Tom?"

"Yes?" Tom looked back before he enter his tent.

"Thanks for saving my sister... no one would risk their lives to save another." Tom then blushing a lil bit when he heard her. "You're a nice guy Tom." Amy then grab's his coat and kisses Tom at his cheeks.

"!" Tom then was suprised, froze up, and most of all blushing.

"Night Tom." Amy then enters her tent while Tom then enters his tent too and still froze.

* * *

The next morning. Tom wakes to find a fresh pair laid out for him inside the tent. He gets up, bidding the other survivors good morning as he steps outside. He finds Carol ironing his freshly laundered vintage military uniform, though she laments how much harder it is without her old Maytag. Tom then grabbing his revolver loaded and wear's his brodie helmet heading to Glenn.

Tom then approached Glenn with Rick besides him, it seemed that Glenn was visibly upset that Dale has torn apart some of the spare parts on the car that he brought in.

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Glenn said to Dale so upset.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." Dale replied apologizing to Glenn.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days." Glenn argued to Rick.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick replied to Glenn calming him down.

"Don't worry Glenn, we can find you a new speed ass sports car sooner eh?" Tom looking to Glenn giving Glenn a hope to get a new sports car.

"Someday Tom, someday..." Glenn replied still upset.

For a few seconds later, campers heard some children screaming from the woods. So every man at the camp grab's various of weapons around the camp before running where the screams came from.

Finding Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui unscathed, Rick, Shane, Jim, Morales, Tom and Glenn run past him to a clearing where a walker is devouring a deer with crossbow bolts sticking out of it. Amy and Andrea follow. The six men beat on the walker until Dale arrives and decapitates it.

"This is the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale remarks.

"Well i guess something is stirring up eh?" Tom replied with his canadian accent.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim replied while Tom nods.

The group hears the bushes rustling and Shane raises his gun protectively. A man in a sleeveless t-shirt, Daryl Dixon, emerges from the woods carrying a crossbow and hauling over a dozen dead squirrels.

"Oh, jesus." Dale mumbles when he saw Daryl coming out.

"Oh, uh." Tom speaking it to his mind as he thinks about what will happen if they told about his brother.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl yelled very upset (how much more will he be upset when he heard about his brother) "That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" As he kicks the carcass of the Walker.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale asking Daryl to stop.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"?" Daryl argued to Dale with his redneck accent. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane answered as Daryl sighs.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl replied.

Suddenly, the head of the Walker starts to move its teeth.

"Oh god." Amy then becoming disgusted and so on as Tom calm's Amy for a second.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl shoots it with one of his arrows. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he rebukes, before heading into camp looking for Merle.

Few moments then, Daryl didn't like what he heard about his brother so, Daryl throws the dead squirrels at Rick, who ducks as Shane throws Daryl backwards. T-Dog sees Daryl pull a knife and warns Rick and Shane, dropping the logs and joining the scuffle. Rick is able to disarm Daryl, and Shane locks him in a sleeper hold.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled while he is on sleeper hold.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane replied.

"Choke hold's illegal!" Daryl yelled.

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Shane replied while making his hold tight.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick replied in a crouch position.

So after their own "Calm Discussion", Rick agrees to help Daryl to bring his brother back alive and well.

When Lori wonders if his big plan is him and Daryl alone in Atlanta, Rick admits he wants Glenn to come along because of his experience getting in and out of the city. "That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane scoffs. "Four," T-Dog cuts in. "No make it five." Tom then cuts in after T-Dog. Tom agrees to volunteer because Merle is his friend and treats him like a brother while T-Dog, He can't live with what he did, either, and has to go back. Reluctantly, Glenn agrees to go, too.

"You're putting every single one of us at risk," Shane tells Rick, arguing they need everybody to protect the camp in case more walkers show up. But what they really need, Rick contends, are more guns, which he'd be able to retrieve from the bag he dropped outside the tank. Shane softens, knowing the value of more guns and what Rick estimates are 700 rounds of ammunition. But Lori still isn't convinced, and Carl tells Rick he doesn't want him to leave. When Lori continues to plead with Rick not to risk his life for a man like Merle, he explains to her that he also needs to collect his walkie-talkie from the bag so he can warn Morgan Jones away from the city. "I owe a debt to a man I met, and his little boy," he tells her. "If they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all."

Shane also recognizes that the walkie-talkie would be better than their CB, which has outdated software and won't communicate with other signals as well as the walkies do. Lori gives up arguing, and Carl tells Rick he's okay with his reasons for going back to Atlanta.

Rick and T-Dog cut a deal with Dale for a set of bolt-cutters to cut the chains on the door. Not only does Dale want back his tools, which T-Dog dropped as he fled the roof, but he wants his pick of the guns Rick intends to collect, and Jim wants to be able to strip the cube van for parts for the old RV when they get back. And though he's still not happy with the idea of Rick, Daryl, Tom, Glenn and T-Dog leaving camp, Shane gives Rick the last of his bullets for Rick's Python revolver. "Four men, four rounds," Shane says. "Let's just hope that four's your lucky number."

Rick loads his gun in the passenger seat while Daryl drives out of camp and the group looks on. With the men drives into Atlanta, parking along a fenced in, abandoned railway. Daryl threatens T-Dog if Merle's not okay, but T-Dog insists that the "geeks" can't get through the chains on the door. As they travel on foot below a highway overpass, Glenn decides the group should go for Merle first, because going for the guns would mean doubling back.

* * *

**A/N: **Helluva work! damn, the next chapter might be publish sooner. So please leave a review.


End file.
